interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Eight
English * Western (Arabic) numerals: eight, 8 * Greek numerals: ηʹ * Roman numerals: VIII ** Previous: seven (7) ** Next: nine (9) Etymology Old English eahta Pronunciation * , , * * * Cardinal number eight # The cardinal number occurring after seven and before nine. Ordinal: eighth. #: He works '''eight' hours a day.'' # Describing a set or group with eight components. Quotations * 2009: Stuart Heritage, Hecklerspray, Friday the 22nd of May in 2009 at 1 o’clock p.m., “Jon & Kate Latest: People You Don’t Know Do Crap You Don’t Care About” *: Jon & Kate Plus 8 is a show based on two facts: 1) Jon and Kate Gosselin have eight children, and 2) the word ‘Kate’ rhymes with the word ‘'eight'’. One suspects that if Kate were ever to have another child, a shady network executive would urge her to put it in a binbag with a brick and drop it down a well. But this is just a horrifying tangent. Translations * Albanian: * Alutiiq: * American Sign Language: * Amharic: ስምንት (smnt) (numeral: ፰) * Arabic: (numeral: ) *: Egyptian Arabic * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܬܡܢܝܐ (tmānyā’) , ܬܡܢܐ (tmāne’) *: Hebrew: תמניא (tmānyā’) , תמנא (tmāne’) * Armenian: ութ (ut') * Assamese: আট (āṭ) * Azeri: * Basque: * Bengali: (numeral: ) * Bosnian: * Breton: eizh * Bulgarian: * Burmese: (numeral: ၈) * Catalan: *: Valencian: * Central Atlas Tamazight: * Chamicuro: * Chechen: * Cherokee: ᏧᏁᎳ (tsunela) * Chinese: *: Standard Chinese (Mandarin): 八 (bā) (numeral: 捌) *: Bai: 八 (pya) *: Cantonese: 八 (baat3) *: Teochew: boih4 *: Eastern Hokkien (Min Dong): 八 (paik) *: Northern Hokkien (Min Bei): 八 (pai) *: Gan: 八 (pat) *: Jin: 八 (pu) *: Wu: 八 (ba) *: Xiang: 八 (pa) * Cornish: eth * Corsican: ottu * Crimean Tatar: sekiz * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dena'ina: łtaqul'i * Dutch: * Erzya: кавксо (kavkso) * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * Galician: * Garífuna: widü * Georgian: * German: * Greek: οχτώ (okhtó), οκτώ (októ) * Guaraní: poapy * Gujarati: આઠ (numeral: ૮) * Haitian Creole: * Hawaiian: walu * Hebrew: שְׁמוֹנֶה (shmóne) (used in counting), שְׁמוֹנָה (shmona) * Hindi: आठ (numeral: ८) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: ok * Ilocano: walo * Indonesian: * Interlingua: octo * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 八 (はち, hachí), , * Kalaallisut: arfineq pingasut * : (numeral: ೮) * Karachay-Balkar: * Karelian: kaheksa * Kazakh: * Khmer: (pram bei) (numeral: ) * Komi: (kökjamys) * Korean: 여덟 (yeodeol), 팔 (pal) * Kurdish: heşt, * Kyrgyz: * Lao: (numeral: ) * Latin: * Latvian: astoņi , astoņas * Lithuanian: , * Livonian: kōdõks * Lojban: bi * Macedonian: * Malagasy: valo * Malay: * Malayalam: * Maltese: tmienja * Manchu: jakūn * Manx: hoght * Maori: * Mari: кандаше (kandaše) * Marshallese: ralitōk * Mongolian: найм (naym), ᠨᠠᠢᠮᠠᠨ (naiman) (numeral: ᠘) * Nahuatl: chicuei * Navajo: tseebíí * Norwegian: * Novial: ot * Occitan: uèch * Old English: * Oriya: ଆଥ (āth) (numeral: ୮) * Persian: (hæšt) (numeral: ) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Punjabi: ਅੱਠ (aṭṭh) (numeral: ੮) * Quechua: pusajj * Romanian: * Russian: * Sanskrit: अष्टन् (astan), अष्ट * Saterland Frisian: * Scottish Gaelic: , (persons) * Sindhi: (āta) * Sinhala: අට (āta) * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Sranan Tongo: * Swahili: * Swedish: åtta (^) * Tachelhit: * Tagalog: walo * Tamil: (numeral: ௮) * Taos: xwíli * Tatar: , sigez * Telugu: ఎనిమిది (numeral: ౮) * Thai: (bpàet) (numeral: ) * Tibetan: (numeral: ༨) * Tok Pisin: etpela * Turkish: * Tzutujil: bilaje * Ukrainian: * Urdu: * Veps: kahesa * Vietnamese: tám * Votic: kahõsaa / кахысаа * Võro: katõssa * Welsh: * West Frisian: acht * Zuni: * Catalan: *: Valencian: * Lithuanian: , * Macedonian: * Scottish Gaelic: , (persons) Noun # Any of the four cards in a normal deck with the value eight. # The digit/figure 8. # A light, narrow rowing boat, especially one used in competitive rowing, steered by a cox, in which a eight rowers each have two oars # A race in which such craft participate Translations * Catalan: *: Valencian: * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * German: * Latvian: astoņnieks , astotnieks * Macedonian: , * Polish: ósemka (1,2) * Portuguese: * Russian: восьмёрка (vos’m’órka) * Swedish: * Basque: * Catalan: *: Valencian: * Danish: otter , ottetal * Dutch: * Finnish: , * German: * Latvian: astoņnieks , astotnieks * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: , * Polish: ósemka (1,2) * Portuguese: * Russian: восьмёрка (vos’m’órka) * Swedish: * : optar (1); opt (2) * : вісімка (vísimka) Category:Card games Category:Cardinal numbers cs:eight de:eight et:eight el:eight es:eight eo:eight eu:eight fa:eight fr:eight fy:eight gl:eight ko:eight hy:eight hr:eight io:eight is:eight it:eight kl:eight ka:eight kk:eight ky:eight sw:eight ku:eight lo:eight lv:eight lt:eight li:eight hu:eight mg:eight ml:eight nl:eight ja:eight no:eight oc:eight pl:eight pt:eight ro:eight ru:eight simple:eight fi:eight sv:eight tl:eight ta:eight te:eight th:eight tr:eight uk:eight vi:eight vo:eight zh:eight